Secret Secrets
by claudiaah
Summary: A lot of secrets are stirring up at the Gallagher Academy. Things go missing, someone gets kidnapped, and something wierd is going on with the new student. Can cammie and her friends handle it all?
1. New Year

**My first story ... yay :D Please review it and tell me what I did wrong, and how I could fix it :D I wouldnt mind it at all, it makes the author better (:  
This is my first account on fanfic.**

I have to thank camuuLe (CAMILLE THE GREAT) for beta reading it & telling me about fanfic, she's soo cool.. LOL

LOL I feel like im accepting an award for the junos, or something! :D  
aaaaanyways I hope you enjoy it. (:

****

camuuLe is the greatest beta on this earth! :D i adore and worship her at her feet. check out her stories.

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls

* * *

Its a new year here at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women.

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I are totally excited to see what our junior year will bring.

The four of us went down four our first Cove Ops class of the year. We stepped in front of the mirror and began to scan our bodies.

"Welcome Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, and Elizabeth Sutton." The automatic voice said. Liz put her hands on her hips. She hated being called Elizabeth.

We stepped into the elevator and it took us to sub level two. The room was big and looked almost looked like the room on sub level one.

Solomon was standing near his desk, reading some papers. We sat down at our desks and waited for the other girls to arrive.

While we were waiting, we talked about how exciting the new year was.

"I can't wait to see what we are going to do next," Bex said, with her British accent. I saw from my peripheral vision that Solomon had looked up from his papers to see what we were talking about. Pffft, eavesdropper!

Once the room looked full, Mr. Solomon spoke up. "Welcome back, ladies," I could hear some girls that had just joined Cove ops sigh. Was he that handsome? I mean sure, I thought that in the beginning. But I quickly got over it once I realized he was way to old.

"Some of you may remember last year's lessons..." He looked around the room. "I can see that some of you girls are new to covert operations. You might have some trouble, but you'll just have to get used to it." He stared directly at the newcomers. I swear one of them almost fainted.

"This year is going to be tougher. You girls will have to work much harder. Using your spy skills to survive." He sat down in his desk. "Guess what we're going to start the year off with?" He asked us. "A mission," he stated. _Well, obviously? What else do you think Cove Ops is for?_ "That's right. I'm going to take you to the city and you girls will have to pass around a top secret note."

"The catch is that I will have agents walking around the city, who are playing as the 'enemies'." Solomon continued. "The enemies are trying to find out what is on that note, and will do anything to get the note." He paused for a moment. "The newcomers will sit in the van, taking notes. Prepare yourselves, girls. Class dismissed."

I headed up to my room with my roommates. "Hmm, this sounds like fun." Liz said.

"Yeah, it does," Bex answered.

When we passed one of the newcomers on the way to our room, she came up to me and said, "Oh my goodness! Isn't Solomon hot?"

I gave her a weird look. "You'll get over it sooner or later," I smiled at her. She sighed, and walked away.

I was beginning to sense that something fishy was going on with those girls... they were acting a little too strange.

* * *

**review review review :D THANKYOU CAMILLE ONCE AGAIN :D**

god, here's the REAL copy of the story. - CAMILLE WAS HERE! (camuuLe)


	2. New Student!

The next morning, I woke to the sound of music. I sat up, and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light.

Macey was brushing her hair, and listening to the radio. Bex and Liz were probably getting dressed in their uniforms. I looked out the window. We didn't have the best view... but it wasn't so bad.

When I finished getting dressed, the four of us went downstairs to eat breakfast.

At the dining hall, some girls were already sitting down, including those creepy girls from Cove Ops. They were staring at us. _Shit, what's wrong with those girls?_ I thought to myself.

We took our seats, and I saw my mother, the headmistress, sit down beside Solomon. I wasn't sure yet, but I was beginning to think that something was going on between them. Something that they didn't want me to know about. They were all about the secrets..

Once the room was filled up, Chef Louis started serving breakfast. I had some scrambled eggs, with 2 small sausages and some juice. My favourite. I was so glad the White House fired him.

When we finished breakfast, we headed down to COW. One of the most boring subjects in the history of all spy school subjects. I knew every single country, city, island, and even secret islands or cities that no normal pedestrian would know.

I practically slept through the entire class. Professor Smith knew exactly how to bore a girl. Macey had to wake me up after it ended. We walked down the hall together, and headed for P&E. Bex and Liz went to C&A with Madame Dabney.

"What did I miss?" I asked Macey.

"Oh, nothing much. We just reviewed everything. Mainly the 'secret' places." She said. I yawned. _Booooooooring!_

Once we got to the P&E barn, we saw a couple of girls practicing self defence.

"This class will be review," Ms. Hanock said. "Find a partner, and practice whatever. I'll be over here, examining how well you work."

I turned to Macey, who instantly tried to punch me. I dodged it, and hit her in the gut. After a roundhouse kick in the face, Macey was down. She got up and rubbed her jaw.

"Geez, Cammie. You fight like I'm some rapist coming to attack you!" Macey complained. I smiled at her.

Then my mother strode into the barn. "Hello ladies, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Good, Ms. Morgan," A few girls replied.

"I have an announcement to make. A new student will be joining us today!" My mom said enthusiastically.

Ms. Hanock appeared beside me. "_Great_," she muttered sarcastically.


	3. Camille Mcquade

The room was filled with gasps. There hasn't been a new student introduced to Gallagher Academy since Macey came. And that was a while ago.

A petite girl, about five feet, stepped into the room. She was tanned skinned, and had deep violet eyes. Her face had small features, but she was gorgeous. Seriously. The girl had dark brown hair that sparkled in the sun. She wore a simple white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and simple navy blue, low cut Chuck Taylor's. She totally reminded me of someone.. I just couldn't figure out whom.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Camille McQuade," my mom looked directly at me. I hadn't even realized that Bex and Liz entered the room; they stood beside me, with their jaws dropped to the ground.

My mom curled her finger at us. "You four, come here," she ordered.

We followed my mom, who led us to a quiet spot away from the rest of the class. "I want you guys to show Camille around. She will be staying in your room, so make her feel comfortable."

I looked passed by mom, and at Camille. She smiled and gave a small wave. I smiled back. "Can you three show Camille around?" My mother asked Bex, Liz, and Macey. "Cammie will catch up with you guys later."

"Does she know?" I immediately asked my mother once they were out of sight.

"Yes, she does. And... She was quite excited," My mother said, surprised. "Now, go on," My mother said.

I joined up with Macey, Liz, and Bex, who were near the grand staircase.

"Well, since this is a spy school, there's obviously going to be secret pathways," Bex said while moving a large painting aside. Camille looked inside the small pathway. "But, we're not going to go inside there now, Because we need to show you the rest of the Academy."

We showed Camille practically the entire mansion. We finally arrived at our room, and Bex pushed open the door.

"And lastly... this is our room!" Bex said enthusiastically.

"Hah, they already set up another bed without consulting us. Figures!" Liz muttered.

"So, you will be sleeping there, I guess, and yeah.." I said, trailing off.

It was almost dinner time, so we head downstairs with Camille. We sat down at our usual table, and invited Camille to sit beside us.

She chose to sit beside me, then asked, "So, what do you guys normally do during dinner?"

"Uh. We basically eat..." I said. She was asking so many questions, wanting to know every single detail.

After a while, my mother stood up at the podium. "I'd like everybody's attention. I have two announcements today!" She looked at Camille. "We have a new student joining us. I'd like to introduce you to Camille, a new Gallagher Girl!" Camille stood up and waved. "Moving along. The juniors are going to have a field trip!" I looked at Bex, who looked at Liz, who looked at Macey who looked at... Camille. Camille just sat there happily, with a smile on her face. _Weird._


	4. The Mission

**Another thanks to Camille for beta reading this chapter :D  
a lot of people are wondering about those two girls who swoon over Solomon.  
well don't fret! :D they are going to play a big part in one of the chapters coming up.  
SO STAY TUNED :D  
& review ....LOL**

"The Juniors will be taking a field trip to the skate park," my mother announced, cheerfully. _Greaaaaaaaat._ She looked at Solomon and smiled. "The field trip will be 2 days from now. We will provide any roller-skates, skateboards, bikes, etc.." Hopefully this field trip didn't involve any missions. "Have a good evening, girls." My mother concluded.

Liz, Bex, Macey and I went back to our rooms. Camille went off somewhere – she said she needed to do some more exploring.

As soon as we got to our room, Macey pounced on her bed. "I'm sooooo tired!" Macey whined as she rubbed her temples. That was surprising. Macey was always filled with energy. Sorry, _usually_ filled up with energy.

"Find any other passage ways I should know about?" I asked her.

Camille shook her head and grabbed her bag. She pulled out her pj's, Which made Macey burst into laughter. She muffled her laugh with a cough.

Camille's pj's were blue with yellow ducks. So childish.

I looked at Bex, who pressed the heels of her hands onto her eyes. Liz smiled and shook her head. I remained silent.

The next morning, we headed down to Cove Ops with Camille. It was her first class of Covert Operations.

When Solomon came in the room, she didn't swoon over him the way all the new Cove Ops girls did. She just sat there, perfectly still, with a smile on her face. She didn't even flinch. She barely even looked at him. Almost like... she knew him. At that point I began to think that something was wrong with Camille.

"Okay, ladies! Today is the day of the mission. Are you all prepared?" He asked us. Most of us nodded. Solomon looked at Camille. "Welcome Camille!" He said full of emotion. "You'll just sit in the van with the rest of the girls," He told her.

I looked at Camille. No response. No fainting, no sighing. Nothing. Nothing at all. I fixed my position on my chair.

"Okay ladies, let's all head out!" Solomon said.

We headed outside, already knowing where to go. That stupid van that Solomon always rode in was in front of the mansion. We hopped in and found television screens everywhere. We put our comm units into our ears and waited.

Soon enough, we reached Roseville within minutes.

Mr. Solomon dropped us off on a busy street. There were people surrounds us everywhere. Business men and women, joggers, college students.. Everyone.

"Here are the rules," Solomon said. "You must pass this note -" He said, tossing me a small folded piece of paper "- to each of the students. It has to go through each one of you before it gets to Liz," He pointed at Liz. "You guys will just be casually walking around, doing whatever. And you cannot go in any of the buildings. All right, you may start." He said, closing the van doors.

We spread out, and I began looking for one of my fellow spies.

I noticed Macey hanging around a building, pretending to look pick a coin up. I bumped into her and slipped the note into her pocket.

"Nice pass, Cammie. A little quicker next time," I heard Solomon say in my ear.

I hung around outside a small coffee shop, pretending to look at the decorations in the window. I saw Macey drop the note quickly beside Anna. She pretended like she didn't know what it was, but picked it up. She started walking towards Bex. I noticed that a man in a business suit was following Anna.

I didn't have to put two and two together to figure out that he was one of the enemies. The business man stopped, then continued walking a second later.

I saw Liz talking on her phone, pretending to have a conversation. I heard Solomon mumbling something from my comm unit. Probably teaching the new girls something.

I watched as Anna brushed against Tina. But instead of going slipping the note into Tina's pocket, the note fell on the ground. I saw the business man bend down to pick it up.

This was it – Anna was in deep trouble. Then Tina quickly grabbed the note, and pretended to look for someone. The business man looked up, grunted, then kept walking.

"Smooth move, Tina!" Solomon said.

And then I saw him. Josh Abrams.


	5. Josh Adams

**Thank you guys for the reviews :D I open for suggestions, so yeeep. It's almost Easter! Yaay ;P**

I tried to avoid Josh. I started walking as far away from him as I possibly could. But then he squinted his eyes, and yelled, "Cammie! Cammie!"

I didn't turn around to look at him. I kept walking. Macey and Bex must have heard it to, because they looked at me with a shocked look on their faces. Moments later, Josh caught up to me.

"Hey Cammie!" He said cheerfully. I smiled back.

"Hi, Josh." He looked at my face carefully.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"It's going good." I said.

"How's Zach?" He asked. I looked to the ground. I hadn't seen Zach in such a long time. I missed him, I needed him now.

"He's..." I didn't know what to say. _Should I tell him that I haven't seen him in a while? No, that would make the conversation longer._ "He's doing good..." I lied. I didn't know what to say. "Listen, Josh..." He looked up. "I have to go. I have this, er, school thing I have to do. See you later?" I said.

"Cammie, Listen. I know that Zach is your boyfriend and all," Josh said. My _boyfriend_? Sure, you could put it that way. "But I want to hang out again. Dee Dee and I broke up.. So I need a friend to talk to."

I bit my lip to keep my jaw from dropping. "Um, Josh, I have to go..." I said, noticing that the note had reached Liz. "See you later?" I asked.

"Sure." Josh said, looking down. I could see that he was sad. I couldn't resist. Sure, I missed Zach, the way he looks at me when he's trying to flirt... Wow.

But I also missed Josh. I ran up to him and gave him a big kiss. I put my hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands behind my neck. It lasted a while. When I finally broke the kiss, I looked at Josh who had a surprised look on his face.

I started walking backwards when I waved goodbye to him.

I climbed back into the van with the other girls.

"Nice job, ladies. The enemies almost got the note, but you girls went right into action. I think you all did well. And the newcomers sure learned a lot," He looked at Camille. She smiled back.

We arrived at the mansion minutes later. We all took our seats at the dining hall and waited for our lunch meals.

My mom stood up to make an announcement at the podium. "As you all know, the juniors are going on a field trip tomorrow. Well the staff has decided to invite the Blackthorne boys to come with the juniors."

The first thing that popped into my mind was Zach. And how he was going to react when he found out about Josh... Hell, he probably already knew about what I did to Josh! I mean... Jimmy, as Zach calls him. Zach and his stupid spy skills.


	6. Meeting Zach

**Yaaay new chapter :D  
I'm awake today, so expect a bigger chapter :D !**  
  
Night time.  
  
My roommates and I started getting ready for bed. Camille wore those pyjamas again...

But before we turned the lights off, Camille said, "Um, I have to go downstairs to get something."

Liz looked bewildered. "Uh... Sure, go ahead," she said. And so Camille tiptoed out the door and went downstairs. At that point, we all agreed something was up with Camille. And we had to find out.

Half an hour later, I was reading a book, Macey was texting, Liz was on the computer, probably hacking someone else's computer, and Bex was writing something down.

"I'm getting tired, let's not wait for Camille anymore," I said. On that notice, Bex turned off the light.  
  
Morning.  
  
I was the first to wake up. I saw Camille sleeping in her bed. Bex and Liz were also asleep. Macey was tossing and turning; probably waking up.

I walked over to the washroom and looked into the mirror. I was a mess. Did I have a nightmare? I got ready for breakfast. It was the field trip today, so I got dressed in a casual shirt & jeans instead of my regular uniform. _Today's the day I'm going to see Zach._

After my roommates woke up and got dressed, we all head down to the dining hall, which smelled like bread.

We all sat down, awaiting the other girls' arrival.

Today was going to be the day that Camille would meet the Blackthorne boys. I was beginning wonder how she would react. Mental note:_ Make sure she doesn't get her hands on Zach_. He's mine, bitch. (**authors note: HAH, I had this evil smirk on my face when i typed that xD**) - (**BETA'S NOTE: dude this made me EL OH EL! LOL - the real Camille mcquade**)

After the room was packed with girls, Chef Louis began handing out plates with mini bagels and scrambled eggs on it.

I could tell that Bex loved it, because as soon as Chef Louis sat the plate down in front of her she dug her face into it. _Almost_ literally. If that makes sense...

My mother stood up to make an announcement. "Hurry up ladies, the bus will arrive soon. I want you girls to be ready as soon as it is here. We will meet the Blackthorne boys at the skate park." The Headmistress sat down.

I looked at Camille. She didn't look like she was excited to see any other guys. She just sat there, playing with her leftovers.

We all headed to the front and waited for the bus. I quickly remembered something.

"Ill be right back, I forgot to get my camera." I ran upstairs. Camille followed me.

"Hey, Cammie!" She said.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied.

"Was that Jimmy that you kissed during the Cove Ops mission?" She asked me.

I froze. How did she know about...

"Uh, how did you know? And its Josh," I said casually.

She pointed to herself, and said, "spy." And she walked back downstairs to join the others.

First of all, _Jimmy_? That's the exact same thing that Zach called Josh. And the pointing to herself and telling me she's a spy? Zach did that too. Now it was all coming back to me. The person she reminded me of.. Zach. I shook off the idea and got my camera out of my bag.

When I got back downstairs, girls were boarding the two buses. Bex, Macey, and Liz were waiting for me. Camille was already in the bus, apparently.

We climbed into the bus together. Bex and Liz sat together, with Macey and I sitting across them. I saw Solomon putting bikes and other equipment underneath the other bus. My mother was watching him. Solomon was probably showing off for her.

About 6 minutes and 21 seconds later, according to my spy skills, the bus started moving. We followed the second bus.

We arrived at the skate park half an hour later. It was huuuge! There were ramps, rails, anything you could ever dream off. Well, maybe not quite. But it WAS pretty big. There were lots of pathways to rollerblade on.

The skate park was empty, so that meant my mother probably reserved it for us.

I saw that the Blackthorne boys were already there. They were unpacking their own equipment. I looked around, searching for Zach. And then I saw him.

**yaaay ... thankyou Camille for beta reading all my chapters :D  
she doesn't change much anyways ... xD  
eeer, thats all i gotta say !  
HAPPY EASTER! :D**


	7. The Skatepark

Cammie's POV:

I ran up to Zach who turned around, and said, "I've missed you, Gallagher Girl." He had that stupid smirk on his face. Typical.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. "I missed you, too."

And with that, our lips met. That kiss was even better than the one he gave me last year. It was passionate, and just the way I imagined it. Zach's arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. I heard the cheers of my friends, and then I heard someone clear their throat.

Zach and I broke apart. I turned around to find Solomon with his arms across his chest. My friends were behind him smiling and giving us thumbs up.

I gave Solomon a small smile. He shook his head and walked away.

Zach and I walked towards the equipment, which was already set out. Many students were already on the ramps, doing flips and tricks.

Zach grabbed a bike. "Hop on," He told me. I positioned myself on the handlebars. "Hang on tight," he said. _Psssh, Im a spy. I can take care of myself. No need to get overprotective,_ I thought to myself.

He started biking on a path that led us out of the skate park.

Zach broke the silence. "So, how did It feel to kiss Jimmy again?" he asked. _As if he knew that._

"It wasn't as great as kissing you," I teased. **(A/n: camille made this up)**

**"****And you know as well as I do that its Josh, not Jimmy," I smiled.**

He stopped the bike and I hopped off. He turned to me, and kissed me again. Kissing Zach was definitely better than kissing Josh. Yeah, Josh had made my insides tingle, but Zach.. Zach made my stomach do flips, and give it butterflies. **(a/n: Camille wrote this scene)**

After that, Zach and I headed back to the skate park. I saw that Grant was teaching Bex how to skateboard, and Jonas and Liz were sharing an ice cream cone. _Aww, how romantic._

I turned around to look at Zach. He was staring at Camille. I remembered my mental note from earlier.

"Uh, Zach?" He didn't look at me. I grabbed his arm and said, "We are getting an ice cream cone,"

I dragged him over to the small ice cream shop and ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream. _He's not looking at Camille, good._

"I swear, that girl looks so familiar," Zach said.

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

"Want some ice cream?" I asked him.

He looked at my cone. "Uh, Sure."

I handed him the ice cream. It was a good thing he took the cone from me. I had been licking it the entire time, and I didn't even like mint chocolate chip. I got it especially for him.

"Uh, Cammie, is it okay if I go over and talk to that girl?" Zach asked me. Aw, he actually cared of what I thought of him talking to other chicks.

_But Of course its not OK, dipshit!_ Except I wasn't going to say that to him.

"Sure, go have fun," I said sarcastically. Hopefully he had gotten the hint.

Camille's POV:

When I climbed out of the bus, I didn't expect to see this. I didn't expect to see _him_.

There he was. Zachary Goode. My long "lost" brother. Of course I knew that I had a long lost brother. Except now.. He wasn't so lost anymore.

I doubted that Zach even knew who I was. But how did I know about him? Pfft, didn't you know that I was a master researcher? I could find _anything_ on the internet.

But one thing that I didn't know was that Zach went to Blackthorne Institute for Boys. And another thing I didn't know was that Cammie, my roommate, was his girlfriend.

I looked at him for a good two minutes. Then I saw him leave with Cammie, so I was guessing I could talk to him later.

I put on some rollerblades and bladed around the park.

Moments later, I saw Zach approaching me. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Uh, hi."

**Where are the reviews at? ):  
thankyou Camille, once again -.- LOL  
& CAMILLE IM NOT TAKING CREDIT!  
IM MENTIONING YOU IN EVERY FCKING CHAPTER! LLOL.**


	8. A Goode Past

**Soooorry it took so long to post chapter 8.  
writers block sucks :/  
but i got it done, so here yoouh go :**

**Camille's POV:**

"Hello, Zachary Goode," I said.

"H-how do you know my name?" He stammered.

I pointed to myself and said, "Spy."

He laughed. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Camille." I replied. He nodded. "Camille _Goode_," I corrected.

He took a step back. "You're ...."

"That's right, Zach. I'm your sister," I finished his sentence.

He looked at his feet. I guess I shouldn't have told him so soon.

I started walking towards a bench. He followed.

"Zach," I said, looking straight into his eyes. "Before we were born, mom and dad got a divorce. Then when we were finally born, mom sent me to live with her sister. She was a spy, too. Just like our parents. And they sent you to live with dad's brother. Yeah, of course you already knew that he was a spy as well. They separated us for sixteen years.. And, you know what else? I almost didn't find out that mom and dad had even died on some stupid mission! Not until I overheard Aunt Jessica talking about it on the phone. I mean, she wasn't even going to tell me!" **(BETA'S NOTE: this is 'au' LOL - camille WHO WROTE THIS SCENE) (A/N: Camille wrote it, but It was my idea :D)**

It took Zach about a minute to suck it all in. I could tell he didn't know what to feel.

"But, anyway.." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I want you to keep this a secret," I said. "For personal reasons," I looked down.

He looked at me. "Okay," he said, walking away and heading towards Cammie.

**Cammie's POV:**

I saw Zach walking towards me. I turned around, pretending to look at something else. He tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around.

"So, do you have a crush on Camille?" I asked. I could resist. I just had to know.

"Uh, no?" He gave me a weird look. That type of look that says _'Why would I like her? We're related_' or something along the lines of that.

Zach and I went over to Grant and Jonas, who were standing by Bex and Liz.

"Let's go bust some moves!" Grant said, full of excitement. They grabbed some bikes and headed over to the ramps. Liz, Bex, and I sat down to watch them. In the corner of my eye, I spotted Macey chatting with some guys. Typical.

I watched Zach do a 360 backwards flip, and land safely. "Ooo, My guy has got some skills," I teased Bex and Liz.

I guessed that Grant got jealous, because he tried to do a flip to. He sped up the ramp and flipped. But then something went wrong, and he fell of his bike. He fell pretty hard on the ground.

"GRANT!" Bex screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran over to Grant and took his head in her arms. "SOMEONE HELP!"

"SHIT!" Grant yelled. "Don't touch my arm! It's broken!" He screamed in pain.

Solomon rushed over and called 911.

Minutes later, an ambulance arrived. They took Grant away. Gosh, what a baby. We'd been on even tougher missions where there were guns and big strong guys fighting us.

For the next half an hour of the field trip, not many people went on the ramps. They just rollerbladed and rode the bikes on the paths.

Bex couldn't sit still. I could tell she wanted to see Grant. _Now_. We tried to get Grant's injury out of her mind. We talked about Solomon's class, the coolest songs; anything that popped into our minds. We couldn't get her to stop squirming in her seat.

I didn't even see Camille for the rest of the field trip.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see about twenty people with black clothing and masks on, holding up guns.

**Please review :D  
im having writers block again. :/  
listening to some music will get my creativeness flowing again :D**


	9. Gunmen

**Review review :D  
shockshockshock! LOL.  
lots of suspense.**

**Cammie POV**

I sat there calmly. We all knew how to handle this, we were trained for this.

I looked for Solomon, who was nowhere in sight.

My friends looked at me. I guessed that they wanted me to go sneak up behind them, since I was the Chameleon. I told my friends to create a distraction.

Macey quickly jolted up, moved in front of the men, and fell to the ground. "She fainted!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh, just great," I heard one of the gunmen mumble.

I quickly slipped away from the bench. I ran up to a garbage can and crouched behind it.

"Don't move!" I heard one of the men scream when Bex tried to help Macey.

I quickly dashed for the nearest bush, which kept me well hidden. I was almost behind the men, now. I quickly ran up to one of the men and kicked him in the head. He instantly fell to the ground.

Half of the men faced me, their guns ready. I quickly dashed for a tree, trying to avoid the bullets about to be shot at me.

I heard some of the other Gallagher girls fighting with the men. I assumed that the Blackthorne boys joined in.

One of the men snuck up behind me and held the gun to my head. I waited there for two seconds, turned around, and kicked the gun out of his hand. The man grabbed my arms and tied them together. He put his arm around my neck, choking me in a headlock.

"You're mine now," he said. But a second later, the man fell to the ground.

I turned around to see Zach. "No, she's mine," he told the man. (**BETA'S NOTE: i wrote this! & i used this in 'quote' in my story, but it was perfect for this scene - camille**) Zach looked at me. "You're welcome," he said.

I smiled. "My hero," I said, as I placed my right hand over my heart.

Then I joined Liz, who was fighting two men at once. I took their heads and bashed them together. They were out cold. When I turned around, every man was lying on the ground. Unconscious.

I high-fived Liz, just as Solomon came out of nowhere,

"Wow, what happened?" He asked. It was obvious that he was lying. I mean, who couldn't have heard those gun shots? He had probably set that up, or something.

I looked at Bex, who rolled her eyes. She knew, too.

We all went back to doing our own things.

When the sun finally started to set, I ran up to Zach. "I guess I'll see you later," I told him.

"We'll see each other soon, Gallagher Girl," he said. He placed his hands on my cheeks, and pulled me in for a kiss. I had to stand on my tippy toes, since he was taller than me.

We started piling into the buses. I caught a glance of Camille sitting in the back of the bus. I sat by Macey again. And then the bus started on the road back to Gallagher Academy. Away from Zach. I sighed at the thought.


	10. Missing

Yesterday was ... a surprising day.

It was Sunday. Which meant that I had to have dinner with my mom. So I headed over to her large office, and sat down on the couch.

My mother was not a good cook. If she made food for herself, it had to be micro waved. That night had a TV dinner which included mashed potatoes, corn, and some meat.

"Cammie," My mother said. "I have to talk to you,"

"Mmmk, what is it?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I'm getting suspicious. Things are being stolen from Gallagher."

I looked up, completely taken back and surprised. Gallagher Academy had the best security in town. Maybe even the state.

"What was stolen?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Cammie, I don't want you to freak." My mother looks in my eyes.

"I wont mom, I'm a spy. I can handle anything," I said, totally full of confidence.

My mother sighed. "Documents about the Morgan's,"

I nearly choked on the corn I was eating. "WHAT?"

My mom looked at me. "You said you wouldn't freak..." She looked down.

"But ..." My brain was working a mile a minute. "Why about the Morgan's?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. It could be about your father..."

I couldn't breathe. My father? He went missing so long ago.. They told me he probably died..

"I don't want you to tell anybody, Cammie. This is only between us," My mother looked me straight in the eyes.

"If more things go missing, then I may need to ask you and your roommates to help us out. But for now, keep this a secret."

She said. I nodded.

"What else has been stolen?" I asked.

My mother fixed her position in her chair. "Just some of our equipment, but it's no big deal." Something was going on here.

My mother and I talked for a while. She told me she had to get back to work, so I left.

When I got back to my room, I saw my roommates dressed up, ready to go somewhere.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah. We were actually waiting for you," Camille answered me.

"We invited the Blackthorne boys to meet us in Roseville. They're getting ready right now," Liz told me.

"Who did you invite?" I asked them.

"Oh, Just Grant, Jonas, and Zach. We're going to meet with them at the Roseville park," Bex told me.

"Is Macey coming?" I looked through my closet for something to wear.

"Naw, she wants to stay," Liz said.

I pulled out a casual tee shirt and some jeans. Once I was ready, we all head downstairs.

Roseville park was near, so we didn't have to walk far.

The Blackthorne boys were all there when we arrived. I hugged Zach as soon as I saw him. My roommates did the same. Camille watched us.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Zach.

"Better now," He smiled.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Josh, standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi Josh!" I said. I could hear Zach grunt beside me.

"Hey, Whatsup?" He asked me.

"Oh, nothing. Same old, same old," I said.

"I see. Who's your friend?" He asked, looking at Camille.

"Oh, that's Camille. Camille, Josh. Josh, Camille," I introduced them. Of course Camille already knew his name.

Camille waved. "Hey," she said, looking him up and down.

"Hey," Josh smiled shyly.

"So, listen. We're having this parade next Friday. If you guys want to come..." Josh said.

"Oh, Sorry Josh, but we're kind of - " I was cut off.

"Sure, We'd love to come!" Camille interrupted me. I sighed.

"OK, then I guess I'll see you guys next Friday," and with that said, Josh left. **(A/N: props to camille who made up the josh part)**

I took Zach's hand, and together we walked along the park path.


End file.
